Switch back
by Contradiction
Summary: Kurt and Kitty have a accident that may change Kitty's whole view on Kurt's looks...
1. Default Chapter

Okay so a bit of an AU, but I hope you all like any way!!!  
  
Please don'tith sueith meith ~~~  
  
"Kurt like stay away!!!"  
  
"Oh come on Kitty.. don't you vant some popcorn?"  
  
"No you, like, probably got fur all over it!"  
  
"Oh come on I'm not zat bad, give ze fuzzy dude a break!"  
  
"No Kurt get away! You are just too creepy"  
  
Kurt stopped a moment hurt by the remarked.. but instead of stopping he just pursued her more. The two ran down the stairs.. Kurt porting, Kitty phasing, past Logan. He glanced at them.. then with a groan said,  
  
"Kids..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Basically I would be able to lock on to any mutant and duplicate their powers and abilities... I got the idea from Rogue." Forge announced proudly, picking up a round disk. It contained many buttons of sort on its top.  
  
"Forge..." The Professor sighed.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Forge asked, not expecting this kind of response.  
  
"Though this machine you built is very impressive, I just don't think it is wise to have... In the wrong hands that could to great damage."  
  
Forge cocked his head to the side and stared at the invention..  
  
"I suppose you are right.. I really wasn't thinking of it that way..." He replied. The Professor wheeled over to him placing a hand on his back.  
  
"I know Forge.. and it really was an excellent idea... if their wasn't so much evil in this world I would encourage you further."  
  
"Well I guess it's okay though... I mean this was only a proto type.. I hadn't really worked on it enough to have a successful trial... "  
  
"Alright.. well it is late.. I think it best if we retire for the night.."  
  
"Okay Professor I guess I'll dismantle this in the morning then.."  
  
The two became distant figures in the hallway as they left to go to the main elevator...but two still remain downstairs...  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"Ahh Kurt look where you ported us!" Kitty exclaimed jumping away from him.  
  
"Hehe sorry Kitty got caught up in ze moment.."  
  
"Like whatever I'll just walk back.." She moaned.. but stopped when she saw a light still on in the lab, "Hey do you think someone is still down here?"  
  
"I don't know.." Kurt replied porting over to the room.  
  
"Kurt don't do that it smells!" Kitty coughed.  
  
"Sorry Kitty.." Kurt replied tail sagging. He really want to get her to like him.. even just a little bit.  
  
"So uh is there anyone in there?" She asked walking over to the doorway and peeking her head in.  
  
"Hello??? Ist irgendein hier?" Kurt called.  
  
"Like they are really going to understand that..." Kitty laughed.. Kurts tail sagged a bit more, "So I guess no ones here then.. must have the lights turn off automatically..."  
  
Kurt nodded his head but his attention was caught by a shiny metal...  
  
"Was ist dies?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"That's it Kurt I'm gonna have to learn German, because every other sentence that you, like, say I can't understand."  
  
"Hehe.. you vould learn German for me, Katzchen?"  
  
"Kurt for the last time it's Kitty.. I don't know why you, like, always call me that.." She said, flicking her ponytail indignantly.  
  
"Sorry Kat- I mean Kitty.." He apologized. Why didn't she like him? What did he do wrong?  
  
"Kurt, what is that?" Kitty asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno.. It looks like a Frisbee vith numbers.." Kurt replied picking it up.  
  
"Kurt I don't know if you should like be touching that.. " Kitty worried. Kurt grinned..  
  
"Don't vorry Kitty... I am very careful see?" He proceeded to jump on the table balancing it on his tail.  
  
"Kurt quit it! If you drop that we'll get in trouble!" She protested  
  
"Oh come on Kitty I'm an acrobat you zink I vi--" Kurt said, but while looking at Kitty didn't see the beaker lying ahead..  
  
"Kurt watch out!" Kitty cried, as Kurt tripped landing hard on the ground. The disc went flying, and hit a wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked, Kurt was dazed and nodded slowly...  
  
"Yeah.. but vhat's zat???"  
  
Kitty looked to see what he was pointing at... The disc that was in his hands (or more precisely on his tail) a moment ago was now humming and glowing.  
  
"Kurt what's happening?!" Kitty asked frightened... Kurt was about to speak but a light erupted from the metal object engulfing the room... including Kurt and Kitty....  
  
*Read and review* Thanx for reading!!! 


	2. Ah! Where are my fingers?

Yeah so yeah... I still don't own X: men evolution... But I'm working on it!!!  
  
Kurt and Kitty laid deathly still on the floor... The explosion of light had long since dissipated, and the machine sat silently near the wall...  
  
After fifteen minutes went by, a moan passed through Kitty's lips... As she attempted to rise. She had a horrible headache and felt itchy all over her body.. wait... itchy??? She looked at her skin seeing that it was cover with red dots... With an open mouth Kitty followed the path that they made to her hands... She then stood up letting out a horrified scream.  
  
"Kitty!?" Kurt exclaimed sitting up abruptly, but wavered due to the headache that also encased his head...  
  
"Omigod what-- what Oh my god!!!!" Kitty yelled over and over.. She was staring at her hand mortified... Only because.. she only had three fingers...  
  
"Kitty what happened?!" Kurt asked reaching to grab her.. but stopped when he saw his own hands. He heard his heart beat in his ears as he went to inspect them... He had.. he had five fingers...  
  
"Vhat.. is.." Kurt asked aloud experimentally wiggling them.. five.. and they were all real..  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Kitty screamed once more... she doubled over in pain as she felt her body covered with this fiery itch... she squeezed close her eyes.. gritting her teeth..  
  
"Kitty vhat is happening?!" Kurt asked running over to her, ignoring the extra digits on his hands for the moment.  
  
"I--AHH!!!" She cried again... a sharp crack came from her back as it seemed to elongate.. Kurt tried to comfort her but fell over.. Beginning to experience a pain that mirrored her own...  
  
'Professor help us!' Kurt shouted mentally as her felt himself being twisted in agony upon the cold lab floor.  
  
~~~  
  
"Logan!" The Professor said suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Logan responded.  
  
"It's Kurt and Kitty they are in the lab.. they need help!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kitty fell back, breathing labored... The pain had suddenly stopped and she sat covered in sweat from the exhaustion... Kurt meanwhile continued to cry out as his body began to form into another shape... She attempted to get up.. but.. she was so weak.. and too weighed down... Kitty looked to the side seeing what had covered her, so that she felt so heavy..  
  
"Oh my-- oh my god--" She whispered.. Her arms, her body, they were covered in-- in blue fur... With wide eyes she looked over to Kurt... he was still moaning.. and around him the floor was littered with his own fur... his body it was balding...  
  
"Kitty I can't-- god it hurts--" He said through clenched teeth.. Kitty was still shocked.. but heard his words and tried to get up to help him...  
  
"Kurt -- I don't know what's happening.." She groaned crawling over to him.. A unexpected shot of white pain went down her spine and she succumbed to the ground once more..  
  
"Elf, half-pint, you down here?!" Logan asked running down the hall.. followed by Forge and the Professor..  
  
"Logan.. help.." Kitty whispered, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Logan entered the room.. shocked at the site of the two...  
  
"What in the hell happened here...?" He asked, staring.. Kurt had lost most all of his fur.. it laid around him in small clumps. and his hair.. it was no longer blue.. it was a shade of brown... beside him Kitty laid in a ball covered in the same fur that Kurt once had along with bearing his hair coloring..... and.. on top of that, she had a tail...  
  
"What happened?" Forge asked.  
  
"I don't know.." Logan said going over to Kurt and Kitty, while the Professor tried to console them mentally...  
  
*Read and review* Dude I am too tired to keep writing, and I have lots of other things to update.. so yeah but I will write more soon.. Thanx for reading! 


	3. Ah! Where is mein fur?

Never owned X men evolution, but in the future I have my hopes. lol. Anyway on with the story :P  
  
Kurt moaned from a deep slumber. eyes slightly slitting open..  
  
"Vhere am I?" He wondered aloud, propping himself up on his elbow. He took in his surroundings slowly then realized that he lay in the infirmary.  
  
"He's awake." A gruff voice announced, followed by the entrance of the Professor and Ororo. Logan stood up from the corner he sat in, but didn't move towards the table.  
  
"Kurt, how do you feel?" Ororo asked in a soothing voice, handing him a glass of water. He went to grab it but the minute his saw his own hand, he stopped. The five fingers... Memories for before snapped back in his brain. and a groan from the table next to him brought to his attention that he wasn't the only one who was in a bed. The adults winced as Kurt further inspected the source of the noise. on the bed sat a very blue and fuzzy Shadow cat.  
  
"Vhat is going on?!" He asked jumping up from his bed; then showing his hands to the professor and gesturing to Kitty, "Vhat happened to us???"  
  
The Professor sighed, "Kurt do you remember what happened?"  
  
Kurt probed his mind a bit, "Vell I was.." He blush a tad, "Chasing Kitty and ve accidentally ported down to ze basement.. and.", Once again he struggled.. the memory was a little fuzzy, "Ve saw a light vas on in the lab.. and ve zought zat someone might have been in zere. So ve vent inside."  
  
"Anything else?" The Professor asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Umm.." Kurt closed his eyes, then reopened them, "Ah yes! I remember! Zere vas zis disc and I-" He stopped a look of understanding appearing on his face, "Zat did zis?"  
  
"It seems so.. that 'disc' was actually a device that Forge was working on. it was only a proto-type though.."  
  
"Vhat vas it for?" Kurt gulped.  
  
"It was suppose to be able to mimic mutant powers but.. since it wasn't finished when it was activated it did something else." The Professor attempted to explain.. Kurt eyes widened.  
  
"Is it.." He looked to Kitty, "Is it exchanging our bodies?" Images of him becoming a girl flashed throughout his mind. and he became incrediblely pale. The Professor couldn't help but catch Kurt's fear and he stifled laughter.  
  
"Kurt we don't believe it is to that extreme.. Ororo and I have preformed tests while you and Kitty were unconsicous. It seems that your genetics are changing, but your Y and X chromosomes have not switched."  
  
"Genetics?" Kurt asked. Seeing a mirror in the corner, he walked over to it quickly before anyone could object. What he saw scared him. It was somewhat like what his inducer made him look like.. His eyes remained a blue color but had more of brilliance than before.. and his hair once a blue tint.. was now a chestnut brown. He brought his hand up to his face and touched his now peach skin. His was both amazed and frightened of the feeling of smoothness against his newly formed five digits.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Kurt are you alright?" Ororo worried.  
  
"I am normal.." He whispered. All of his short life that had been a wish of his.. To once not look like a demon.. to be like everyone else. He stoked his cheek on last time.  
  
'Now I am..' He thought.. Awe struck that his dream had finally come true.. After all of this time.  
  
"Mmm." Kitty sighed, fluttering her eyes. Her back was very sore.. It felt as if a giant had, had her it's grasp and had squeezed Kitty mercilessly..  
  
"Ororo..?" She murmured almost silently. The African woman went over to the girl, with the intention of keeping her from looking at herself.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"My back.. it hurts." She said softly.. not fully awake yet. She tried to sit up, but Ororo kept her down.  
  
"You need to rest child." She told her. Kitty nodded, vaguely aware of her words.  
  
"Vill Kitty be alright?" Kurt worried.  
  
"Yes she will be fine.. out of the two of you though she seemed to have sustained the worst of it." The Professor assured him.. wheeling over to her.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Yes Professor..?" She replied, blinking slowly.. The Professor did his best not to stare at her now yellow eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"No.. What happened?" She asked.. Opening her mouth to ask more but her eyelids fell over her eyes.. and she went back to sleep.  
  
The Professor brought hands to his chin, then looked to Kurt.  
  
"I don't think that Kitty will be recovered anytime soon. and after seeing her new appearance I have a feeling she wont be ecstatic about it.."  
  
"Zhat's true.." He muttered.. Remembering all of the time she had shunned him because of his 'demonic' appearance.  
  
"Alright. but since you are feeling better you may leave back to you room now.." The Professor told him.  
  
"But vhat about.."  
  
"We have yet to fix this problem..." The Professor interrupted, instantly knowing his thoughts,"At the moment Forge is in the lab attempting to figure out what happened..."  
  
Kurt took a glance at Kitty.. Watching as her chest rose and fell in slumber.. and at the blue that once covered himself on her.. He felt the need to stay but didn't want to over burden Ororo or Professor Xavier.  
  
"Okay.. but tell me vhen Kitty vakes up.." He said, preparing to port out of the room. But the room was bamfless as he found himself knee deep in the floor.  
  
"Vhat?!" He exclaimed.  
  
*Read and Review* Bleh, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while (On any of my stories actually lol) I just have been busy lately.. but I will try harder to get all of this stuff done.. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Side effects and thoughts

No own no sue...  
Kurt laid on his bed, and for once not falling through it. He felt sicker than hell, his stomach doing all of these flip flops that threaten to land him in the bathroom. He had fallen through the floor in the infirmary. Shocked wasn't a strong enough word to describe what he was thinking. They had determined that along with physical attributes, Kurt and Kitty switched powers as well. It couldn't be rationalized and it couldn't be denied ... but for what ever reason that it happened Forge was doing everything possible to fix the problem.  
  
In fact, he hadn't left the lab since the accident. Meanwhile, the dark circles under his eyes continue to slowly eating his face. Despite the Professors repeated request for him to rest, he wouldn't budge. He had made a horrible mistake creating that machine ... and the worst had occurred. He needed to fix it.  
  
Kurt switched to his side, letting out a groan and breathing out slowly. He wanted to shower, to have the warm water pour over the body he couldn't recognize as his own.  
  
"Oh no.." Kurt moaned. He heaved over the side, gripping the bed. Laying back he wiped his mouth with blankets, not caring since he would need to clean his floor along with it. His stomach was sore from the exertion, but attempting to recover. He closed his eyes. He, like Forge, hadn't slept. Not that he wouldn't, but rather, he couldn't. There was a time when he couldn't sleep without his inducer. He had nightmares of himself. Of what people thought of how he looked. It was easier with his image hiding what he looked like. Even if in the dark he couldn't see himself, the small device guarded his dreams. Letting him believe he was normal. That was long ago ... after a while he was able to easily sleep without it, he accepted himself more. Not completely, but enough. What was most ironic was ever since he became this way, he couldn't sleep because he WAS normal looking. Perhaps it was because it was just so different. Because now, he had the body he always wanted. One that wouldn't frighten small children. That would cause the religious to believe that Satan had cast a demon upon them. And then Kitty...  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
Kurt felt tension in his stomach build up once more. She would be traumatized most by this. She hadn't always been thrilled by his looks, he could always feel he disgust whenever her eyes met his. It wasn't that she hated him or anything... They got along most of the time, but Kitty was a very 'appearance' person. It was something about him she was unable to get past. A road block in their relationship. Kurt.. He had always wished that wasn't so. For a long time he harbored feelings towards Kitty, and not the negative kind. Besides his obvious attraction to her looks, he found the fact that she was very intelligent appealing, that and her humor. If it wasn't for Kurt's blue, almost demonic appearance, they would have gone out. Or at least Kurt like to think that. But since she, they, didn't they ended up going out; they went their separate ways in that department.  
  
Kitty found nice relationship with Lance. As much as one can with the enemy; like a Romeo and Juliet situation. The two got along fine until the subject of the institute or brother hood came up. It usually accompanied a uncomfortable silence, or a huffed comment. It really depended on the situation.  
  
And Kurt was found by Amanda. A sweet girl, who seemed to only wish for his happiness; ignoring his appearance entirely. This automatically intrigued Kurt... She was so much kinder to him than Kitty. She was more soft spoken, although.. he wasn't sure if he liked that as much as he liked Kitty's spirit. That was the hardest part about his relationship with the girl. He couldn't help but have some tiny corner of himself collecting small thoughts about Kitty. She would always be there, no denying it.  
  
"Kitty..." He mumbled once more. He felt a rise of guilt in his chest. As he always did when thinking of her. It wasn't very bad until of late. He began to teased a little more than he should have. Getting a little too close. A second wave of guilt passed through him, and the feeling of sickness returned. Kurt just barely made it to the bathroom.  
  
"I vish zis vould stop.." He muttered, flushing the toilet while leaning on the bathroom's counter. He wasn't sure if he was talking about being sick or Kitty.  
  
Sweat cover him in a light film, and he marveled at the feeling. Without fur it was.. less heavy.. it was less of a burden. Heh, he had at least found a plus to being 'normal'. He stared into the mirror. Kurt looked pale, tired... So unlike usual. He touched his face, still amazed. He couldn't gain a real opinion on his new looks. They were ... maybe it was just because they were so different. He really didn't hate them. Then again he didn't love them. He brushed back his brown hair. Would use the inducer once more? Maybe he could just leave it as it was.. It would be simpler just to have people think he turned it brown than to accommodate their past perception of it as blue. Hell if anyone asked he would say he dyed it. Kurt thought a moment. He really wouldn't have to worry about as much as he did... Before he would always glance at himself, to make sure his inducer wasn't on the frizz. Or stood away from crowds, avoiding any contact. Especially with hands.. he had a great fear of that. High fives with anyone was out of the question. But now..  
  
"I'm normal.." He whispered.  
  
The reality of the situation hadn't really hit him until that moment. And he smiled to himself, he was normal. Well that was until Forge fixed the machine...  
  
~~~  
  
Down in the infirmary Kitty stirred, yellow orbs opening to the light.  
  
"Where am I?" She wondered.  
  
*Read and review* ~Oh yes and thank this chapter to Linkin Park.. their new cd Meteroa inspired me to write this. 


	5. Awaken

I do not own X men evolution...  
  
The young girl, laying on the bed rubbed her eyes. They burned, and stung. For the last few hours she squeezed out so many tears. Also Screams, so that her voice was hoarse, she had banged the back of her leg on the table when she fell back from her reflection; giving her a nasty bruise that wouldn't be seen due to her new skin condition.   
  
At first she thought perhaps she saw Kurt behind her, but when she looked.. she realized... It was her. Her distress called the attention to the Mr. McCoy and Logan, both ran into the room. She fainted after another glance in the mirror, and Logan caught her in time. Small breaths escaped her lips, and her soft furry gently brushed across his arms as he lifted her upon the med bed.   
  
He noticed her arm had a red blotch upon it, most likely a result of her pulling the iv's out of her arm. The liquid from the bag had dripped into a small puddle on the floor, which Logan dually noted to clean up later. Mr. McCoy, on the other hand, reafixiated the iv's, taping them securely upon her arm after discreetly inserting the needles. Kitty flinched but was not awakened.  
  
"Kid, I wish you'd be more careful..." Logan sighed softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes after Mr. McCoy left. Kitty moaned, turning, and Mr. McCoy re-entered the room with heavy footsteps, followed by the sound of turning wheels. Logan wrinkled his nose at a smell he disdained.  
  
"I brought smelling salts to return Kitty's consciousness." Mr. McCoy informed him, stepping towards Kitty's almost limp body.  
  
"So I noticed.." He replied, moving into a corner and leaning on to the wall. He then crossed his arms, watching Kitty carefully.  
  
'Kitty?' The Professor projected mentally, fingers resting upon his temples. Kitty's eyes fluttered,  
  
"Professor?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kitty took the news hard, she didn't understand nor did she want to. She wanted... she wanted to be herself. And no matter what they said she wouldn't be assured. It couldn't be okay. She had become what she feared...  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Her voice asked the ceiling, as her eyelids remained rested over her gaze. The bed sheets contained ripples that bunched over her legs, and the smell of the newly planted jasamine wafted into her room through the window. The smell was once so comforting reminding her of when Jean and and her took a weekend for themselves to buy the flowers and bury their roots safely within the expanding garden. It now only caused a headache, which gave her the incentive to rise and close the window with a small click.   
  
Her legs felt heavy, and back sore beyond words. She attempted to stretch, but a breath of pain escaped her throat, so she gave up. Sinking to the floor she wrapped her arms about her shoulders, feeling only discust for the furry exterior.  
  
"Why.. why.." She shook, completely collapsing upon her wooden floor, hair covering her face, and silently falling onto the floor. A pain dug into her hip, from hard floor, she shifted her position turning into a fetal ball.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Kurt.. no, not yet, she isn't ready."  
  
Kitty's pointed ears perked at the noises, it was Scott and Kurt...  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Kurt."  
  
She heard a heavy sigh, footsteps then disappearing down the hall.  
  
*Read and review* 


	6. Kekeke

*no own no sue*  
  
Kitty slumped.. Her flurry creating a wet 'thwack' sound as it hit the tile. She shuddered look upon her body.. And her stomach threatened to revolt against her once more. Painfully she choked it back, bitter rising in her throat, causing her to feel worse.  
  
The steam rose steadily, and she struggled to lose her self in it... to forget herself... To forget what occured.  
  
A shaking hand twisted the metal knob.. Heat intensified, and the steam grew; the monster devouring the young mutant.  
  
"Please... make it go away..." Kitty begged, tears in her squinted eyes.   
  
The knob turned again, and the steam engulf the tiled room, Kitty bit her lips as the temperture went from an uncomfortable taps.. to a unbearable fire.  
  
A whimper... But the monster still grew.  
  
~~~  
  
"How long has she been in there?"  
  
"A while..." Jean replied to Scott, eyes furrowed indefintely. Scott squeezed the folded hands resting on her lap. The blue cloth beneath them wrinkled slightly.  
  
"She'll be okay.. it's just adjusting..." He assured her, "Plus Forge said he was close right?"  
  
He referred to the tireless mutant that refrained from three nights sleep.   
  
Jean nodded solemnly. She spent the night comforting the girl that had taken a demonic apperance, and was exhausted from efforts to calm and soothe her; but never giving up in her efforts.  
  
The air conditioning clicked on, causing the vents to come to life. Scott rose from the couch.  
  
"Jean.. it will be okay." He reassured once more, "I mean how long can they stay that way? Don't stress out over it okay?"  
  
His red shades glimmered as he turn, reflecting from the ray filled window. The sun visiblely was losing a battle in the distance... hoards of clouds encompassing it's bright exterior, with stars ever ready to claim the vast territory.   
  
Jean stood a spectator to the daily event, leaving only after the light was completely slain.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mien gott!!!" Kurt yelled exasperated, after having ran into the thick metal wall that stood in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Would you concentrate?" Logan asked, exhaling in frustation.  
  
"Well if its so easy vhy don't you try?" He ask gesturing to the wall with five slender fingers.  
  
Logan rose an eyebrow, sighing, "I know it's hard but you gotta do it half pin--- er elf."  
  
Kurt glared at the fruedian slip. Logan coughed,  
  
"We'll pick up later."  
  
The stocky figure dissapeared through the hallway, and Kurt sat on his haunches, only to fall.  
  
"No balance.." He muttered. He laid back, out stretching his arms and legs, staring up at a ceiling that wouldn't stare back, "Wonder how Kitty is doing?"  
  
Last time he heard from her she was screaming hyterically from her bedroom the night before. And it wasn't the good kind. He felt awful.. partly because she was in in emotional anguish... But mostly the awful was born of the own self hate that had resided deep within himself for as long as he could remember.  
  
He turned his head to the side, brown hair giving a shortlived tumble down his cheek. Kurt's eyes closed, and he rose up, pushing up against the cold floor.   
  
~~~  
  
"Kitty, please, take a seat." The Professor said, wheeling up behind her.  
  
Kitty sat solemly, and Ororo put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Kitty... We know this has been difficult for you... And we have been Giving our most efforts into the rectifying of this situation."  
  
"When am I gunna be back to normal?" Kitty asked, she sniffled slightly.  
  
"Forge hasn't yet been able to finish, I put him to bed hours ago because of his state of exhuastion, but he and I will work adamently on the situation in the morning."  
  
~~~  
  
Okay bad place to end I don't care I'm old.  
  
CONTRADICTION!!! 


End file.
